VIP
by B.oy D.elicate
Summary: Very short bit. Enrique. Johnny. A random girl. Haaa, good times.


"Oh, man!" exclaimed Enrique grinning – oblivious of this surroundings, concentrating only on the brunette across the bar. He swung his around his hot headed friend and loudly whispered in his ear. "Bet you I can fuck her", he said slyly.

Johnny smirked; his lavender eyes scanned the room and looked for his friends' possible prey for the night. The brunette seem to be alone for the night, she wore a short black dress that just hugged her every curve hungrily. Her hair was glossy and almost vixen like under the dim purple light that haloed around the bar.

"Fuck her? Please. I bet she'll strike you down before you can say 'herpes'" he scoffed back at his confident friend. "What makes you say that?" Enrique shot back.

"Dude, you can't do anything like that here. This ain't Italy where you can have an orgy-fest and flash a twenty at her. – hell! I bet she wouldn't fuck you if you tell'er she'll be a celebrity for a night." The blonde turned and ran his hand through his hair and bobbed his head to the ever beating music that ran through the bar.

"Watch me."

The red head didn't look at his friend as he left; with swagger in his step as he weaved his way in and out the crowd making his way to the other side of the bar, Johnny looked up and locked eyes with the mysterious women from across the sea of sweaty, near naked bodies.

'At least he has good taste…' He thought to himself. He raised his glass to her and smiled, she quickly looked down shly, catching herself in a mid-stare at the handsome red head, and then she raised her glass as well.

"3 … 2… 1…" Johnny mouthed, as her drink was taken by the blonde that managed to snake his hand across hers. "Enrique, be prepared to fucked alright."

"Love the dress", Enrique whispered to the strangers' ear. She blushed and tugged at it childishly and looked back up at the blonde. "Oh this old thing… sweet-stuff you're too nice." He laughed and ran his hand over her dress, stopping mid-thigh. "So …"

"--- what's a girl like me doing in a place like this you might ask?" She finished for him; she smiled sweetly at him then nursed at her drink. "Well …" she looked up and across the bar, eying the red head. "I come looking for prey, I guess."

Taken back, Enrique regained his cool and palmed her face towards his. "Prey? Like a man eater?" he asked, hoping for a giggle or some sort of humorous look of the girl's face, but her attention was somewhere else. Enrique furred his eyebrows together, confidence that she would get attention --- among other things.

"What about you hot stuff?" She asked pulling her face away his hand.

"Looking for a …" she stepped in front of him and pressed herself against him, pinning him against the bar, wrapping her arms around his neck slyly, "a date?" She whispered the last part into his ear.

"You could say that …" He slowly answered back. Barely even reaching his shoulder in height, again he noticed her attention was else where.

"She can't be serious." Johnny said to himself watching the couple intently from the other side of the bar. 'Meet me upstairs …' He thought to himself as he tried to read her lips, between conversations his blonde friend, who was trying hard to keep her attention. "Sly bitch" Johnny snorted.

"Are you here with some friends or something, baby?" Enrique asked, wondering who she was trying to talk to. She jerked her head back, the seductive glare from her eyes drained away. "Oh yeah!" she chirped up at him, looking over at the bar, noticing her prey had left his coop. "Sorry baby, but you're going have to excuse me…" She squeezed away from his hold and weaved her way into the crowd.

"Lesbian. Yep. That's for sure." Enrique said to himself, "Heeeeey" he slid over to the next girl and chatted as she dizzily slipped at her pink concoction

* * *

"I thought he'd never leave."

Johnny sighed and tried to hold in a laugh, "Trust me when he sees a pair of legs he just busts a nut."

"MacGregor, Johnny"

"Valentina. Just Valentina."

"Good choice, my blonde Guido friend out there doesn't have a chance with you," he said holding out his hand to her, as smile of triumph light up his lavender eyes, Valentina tossed her hair back and held a proud posture as she turned her face up to his, hovering his lips.

Johnny looked at the girl --- at her flawless beauty, he dark brown eyes and her vixen like hair. Valentina was almost too fragile to fuck, but he shrugged the feeling anyway.

"Stop talking. You know what I want, and I know what you want."

She reached around her back and slowly unzipped her dress and revealing her creamy tanned skinned which she barely hid. Turning around she bent down, seductively Johnny spent long minutes admiring and wonder where he'd do his bidding. 'Couch or floor? Couch or floor?!'

"Aw, you're a tease." Johnny had already unbuckled his pants, his belt left dangling his hip. Drawing his arm around her, leading her towards the couch at the end of little room, he took off her dress and parted her legs and angled her hips for him, and he thrust into her from behind, marveling at how deliciously tight she was.

"You're … aggressive, m'dear" He withdrew carefully, not wanting to spill his seed too soon, but aching to accept her unsaid offer.

"Gentle, McGregor." She said, giving him an order without him realizing it. She parted her knees a little further on the couch and braced herself on her elbows, offering a sight and an enticing opening which he was about to ravage.

Johnny was sweating heavily again by the time his cock was within her, and despite finding her breathtakingly exciting, he also found her silence disconcerting, she simply spread herself wider and pushed her bottom up and back towards him.

**Honestly. I don't know where I was going with this. Sorry folks. 3**


End file.
